Brewed stimulant drinks (coffee and tea) are examined for evidence of stable free radicals. Thus far, very stable radicals are detected by EPR in all brewed coffees tried. These radicals are not reduced substantially by ascorbic acid treatment. Research continues to elucidate the structures and the human metrition and disease implications of these radical species. Are these stable radicals mutagenic agents? Are they benign, or even beneficial, such as protective antioxidants? This project continued in 1997.